Provocation
by La plume rouge
Summary: Jalousie, amour, amitié, doute... tout ça mélangé dans un long yaoi délirant écrit pour vous ! OS RLXB


**Je vous saluts bien, amis terriens ! J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment dans ma sphère de repos et de sérénité absolue et... *tu veux dire de perversion absolue ? Bouhaha !* ... Bref, nous n'avons rien entendu. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et qu'il égaiera un peu votre triste ou joyeuse journée !**

**DISCLAIMER: bien sûr, Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI et le scénario de cet OS est de moi.**

**RATING: M (scène de sexe très explicite *tiens, je vous avais bien dit que c'était une sphère de perversion absolue !*)**

**WARNING: yaoi (ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre sont avertis *en tout cas moi j'aime bien* on s'en fiche de toi...)**

**Bonne lecture, amis terriens ! *Tu veux que ce soit des extra-terrestres à répéter tout le temps ça ?***

* * *

><p>Bien. Il était temps de conclure cette fichue lettre. Il dirigea sa main tremblante vers le bas de la page et imita la signature de Xerxes à la perfection, on aurait presque dit que cette signature était la sienne tellement il la maîtrisait. Dans un sens, il l'avait tellement écrite, cette diabolique signature. Tout ça pour faire le travail de l'albinos à sa place. Pourquoi lui offrait-il une telle opportunité, déjà ? Parce qu'en général, Xerxes n'était pas tendre avec lui. Son unique but semblait être de l'ennuyer à longueur de journée, en profitant pour le taquiner et le déranger, lui sortant des répliques de plus en plus embarrassantes. A chaque entrevue avec cette espèce de clown, il fallait qu'il rougisse au moins une fois. Et quand ils étaient seuls, Xerxes disait souvent cette phrase, une fois que son brun de meilleur ami eut rougit: "J'aime tellement vous voir rougir, mon cher Reim."<p>

En quoi le fait d'une accumulation de chaleur excessive sur les joues de Reim était quelque chose qu'il était agréable de voir ? Enfin, voir était un bien grand mot. Discerner serait plus juste, en ce qui concernait l'albinos.

Et en ce moment, Xerxes Break était étrange. Enfin, étrange, il l'était tout le temps aux yeux du commun des mortels, dont le pauvre brun semblait faire partie. Plus justement, il était encore plus étrange que de coutume. Dans ce sens-là, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose si l'incongruité en question n'était pas des attouchements de plus en plus fréquents sur sa victime préférée: à savoir son malheureux meilleur ami, Reim.

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses limites. Toujours à poser ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Avait-il un problème avec le brun ? Pourquoi cherchait-il sans cesse le contact de sa peau ? Que lui prenait-il de le caresser sans aucune pudeur ? Que devait comprendre Reim au travers de ces dérangeants attouchements ?

Car oui, Reim était perturbé. En tout cas, si quelqu'un avait déjà eu des problèmes d'attouchements avec son ou sa meilleur(e) ami(e), qu'il lève la main ! Effectivement, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de personnes. Et Reim n'en connaissait aucune qui soit dans ce cas-là. Que devait-il faire ?

Bien évidemment, il aurait dû le repousser et lui parler, mais après tout, qui mieux que Reim Lunettes s'inventait des histoires folles et paniquait pour quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

Il pensait constamment que s'il le repoussait, il blesserait son ami, ou encore qu'il ne voudrait plus lui parler, qu'il lui en voudrait... etc. Et ça pouvait continuer longtemps ainsi dans l'esprit torturé du jeune homme. Une vraie tornade d'inquiétudes et de remords pourtant inutiles. Ses pensées-mêmes le torturaient jours et nuits.

Pourtant, il aurait juste fallu qu'il dise stop à l'albinos pour qu'il comprenne et passe l'éponge, car dans son coin, Break lui aussi s'était fait son petit film, mais ô combien différent de celui qui défilait dans la tête de Reim.

L'albinos pensait que Reim était consentant, donc par conséquent qu'il appréciait ses caresses. Et par là, en conclusion, il était pour lui naturel de passer le cap de la tentation pour attirer le brun dans son lit et ainsi profiter de plaisirs plus forts, plus intenses, plus adultes.

En réalité, l'albinos était loin d'avoir adopté un comportement aussi étrange que le décrivait Reim, il ressentait pour une fois un sentiment tout à fait digne d'une personne quelconque et banale - ce qui en soit pourrait effectivement être considéré comme anormal chez lui. Et ce sentiment accessible au commun des mortels se trouvait être l'attirance. Une puissante attirance pour Reim que Xerxes ressentait depuis quelques temps.

Il avait tout d'abord tenté des approches bien plus délicates, effleurant simplement sa douce peau aux senteurs de bigarade et de cannelle, caressant quelques parcelles de chair réchauffantes de ses doigts hésitants. Comme il n'avait pas semblé être dérangé, il avait prolongé ses caresses discrètes, pour finir par baiser son cou, le léchant par moments, caressant ses cuisses et parfois même son entre-jambe.

Ces attouchements avaient souvent lieu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls ou lors de dîners mondains, lorsque les invités ne se doutaient pas que sous la table où ils se rassasiaient et discutaient se déroulait un vrai bal de chaleurs et de bouffées d'excitation. Les mains de Break étaient en constante activité et passaient inlassablement ses doigts sur les jambes du brun, finissant par l'entre-jambe mais n'osant jamais aller plus loin pour caresser son intimité. On se savait jamais, si Reim devenait trop agité soudainement, un invité un peu plus perspicace que les autres pourrait remarquer leur petit manège et constater que derrière les bons petits valets silencieux qui faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation se dissimulait en fin de compte juste deux hommes pressés de se retrouver seuls - du moins tel était le cas pour Break.

Il aimait profiter de l'inattention des invités et de ses maîtres pour caresser discrètement Reim, qui semblait tenter par-dessus tout de rester impassible. Ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, bien évidemment. Il ignorait qu'en réalité le brun suppliait le ciel pour qu'il arrête de suite ses agissements gênants, surtout lorsque leurs voisins de table se trouvaient être Rufus Barma et Sheryl Rainsworth.

Xerxes se contenait pourtant, évitant soigneusement d'effleurer l'intimité de Reim pour que l'albinos puisse tranquillement continuer de balader ses doigts sur ses cuisses sans qu'un gémissement sonore ne fasse se retourner vers eux toute la tablée.

De toute manière, ce genre de caresses plus poussées n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais l'albinos allait justement tester sa proie lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient de nouveau seul à seul.

La discrétion dont faisait preuve Break pour parvenir à ses fins était remarquable. Même s'il devait admettre que si Reim l'avait repoussé, il aurait un peu insisté pour laisser lentement tomber. Jamais il n'obligerait Reim à quelque chose dont il ne voulait vraiment pas. C'était avant tout son meilleur ami et une des personnes pour qui il donnerait sa vie, par conséquent une des personnes à qui il tenait le plus.

Xerxes eut un sourire satisfait en poussant la porte du bureau de Reim, observant son cher ami griffonner sur des feuilles vierges, juste avant de remarquer qu'une domestique faisait semblant de faire le ménage - oui, oui elle faisait vraiment semblant. L'albinos donnerait sa main à couper que c'était cette fichue domestique dont Reim lui avait parlé et qui semblait avoir craqué pour lui. Au tout début, Break s'était renfrogné, mort de jalousie. Mais Reim lui avait confié qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes et préférait les hommes. C'est à peu près à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé ses attouchements.

Il frappa dans ses mains, histoire de se faire remarquer, avant d'étirer un sourire sadique et d'observer la jeune domestique avec un air inquiétant. Celle-ci cilla. La pauvre, elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien.

Il s'avança vers elle, tel le prédateur et sa proie, juste avant que la voix réprobatrice de Reim ne le coupe dans son élan:

- Xerxes, laissez cette pauvre Melissa tranquille, elle fait son travail, tout comme moi.

- Mais, Reim-san, elle fait semblant de faire le ménage pour se retrouver seule avec toi ! protesta l'albinos d'un air frustré, bien qu'il jubilât de la réaction gênée qu'il avait provoqué chez les deux personnes présentes.

Reim toussota légèrement, replaçant inutilement ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de se tourner vers son ami et la jeune femme.

- Je vous prierais de me tutoyez et de cesser d'importuner cette demoiselle, recommanda le brun.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Reim-san, bouda Break. Elle ne sert à rien si elle fait semblant de travailler.

- Elle ne sert encore plus à rien que lorsqu'elle travaille~, ajouta Emily.

- Arrêtez ça immédiatement, Xerxes ! s'écria Reim, visiblement en colère.

L'albinos se renfrogna et s'appuya dans un coin, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Quant à son meilleur ami, il ne voulait tout simplement pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Et pour dégoûter l'albinos sans lui adresser directement un refus, il était prêt à tout, même à oublier son orientation sexuelle pour simuler un flirt avec la domestique.

- Mademoiselle Melissa, pourriez-vous m'offrir un bonbon ? J'en ai posé une boîte sur l'étagère que vous nettoyez, demanda Reim de son sourire le plus charmeur - du moins l'espérait-il charmeur.

Ce qui en réalité donnait un résultat bien pathétique. Un sourire pathétique... mais mignon, pensa Xerxes. Ce que devait également penser Melissa, qui accepta tout de suite pour aller lui chercher la boîte et la lui tendre.

- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez en prendre plusieurs, vu le travail que vous fournissez, je crois que vous les méritez amplement, assura Melissa dans un sourire répondant à celui qu'avait affiché le brun.

Sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, l'albinos n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la jeune femme, l'empoignant par l'épaule et la jetant dehors avec ses instruments, avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

- Mettez-vous au travail, et je vous conseille de bien le faire cette fois ! lui cria Break à travers la cloison.

Interloqué, Reim cilla en l'observant avec des yeux ronds. Puis il sembla reprendre contenance tandis que Xerxes affichait un visage soulagé et se plaçait derrière sa chaise pour enlacer son cou de ses bras et baiser doucement son cou si chaud.

Reim n'osa pas se dégager, toujours cette même peur de le blesser enfouie en lui.

- Tu es jaloux, ma parole, le taquina-t-il, tout de même déçu que son plan est ainsi tourné.

Il avait espéré que l'albinos lâcherait le morceau en le voyant plus proche de Melissa qu'il ne le pensait.

- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux ! s'exclama Xerxes, boudeur.

Nouvel échec. Reim aurait voulu qu'il nie, et ainsi confirmer qu'il n'était pas tellement attaché à cette relation.

- Tu es à moi, susurra Break, une menace sourde perçant dans sa voix.

Non seulement il n'avait aucun scrupules à le caresser sans pudeur mais en plus il était incroyablement possessif. Reim s'enfonçait de plus en plus et il était bien embourbé. Il lui avait laissé croire trop longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Sa mâchoire se crispa. S'il continuait ainsi, s'il ne se décidait pas à tout arrêter immédiatement, l'albinos serait encore plus blessé car il tomberait de haut.

Soudain, il sentit ses lèvres caresser les siennes et il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Comment pouvait-il ne pas vouloir de ses caresses et pourtant les désirer ? Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ?

De plus, jamais jusqu'ici Xerxes n'avait osé l'embrasser. C'était de pire en pire. Reim ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentant la langue de l'albinos s'agiter contre ses lèvres serrées. Il lui interdisait de posséder sa bouche.

La soudaine froideur de ce rejet sembla calmer les ardeurs de Break et il se retira, respirant un peu plus correctement, tentant de distinguer son expression à travers sa vue épouvantable. Il devina, car il connaissait son ami par cœur, la peine et la gêne que dégageait le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Xerxes.

Les lèvres de Reim se mirent à trembler.

- Dis-moi, insista le borgne.

Comme le brun semblait être en pleine crise de stress, l'albinos tenta de savoir ce qui le perturbait de la sorte. Et lorsqu'il mit le doigt sur la solution la plus plausible, son cœur se serra horriblement.

- Tu veux que j'arrête d'adopter ce comportement envers toi ? osa l'albinos.

Reim leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

_Allez, mon grand, tu as juste à lui dire "oui", allez, abruti, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! _se sermonna intérieurement son ami.

- Oui, souffla le brun comme une délivrance.

Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux mais également affreusement culpabilisant. Il tenta de voir plus clair à travers le masque de son cher Xerxes mais celui-ci accusa le coup et détourna légèrement la tête.

- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il n'insisterait pas. Non pas parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère, c'était même tout l'inverse, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était dépité, frustré et surtout terriblement malheureux. Ce simple mot l'avait complètement déprimé. Détruit. C'était ça. Il était anéanti, détruit. Il venait à peine de réaliser qu'il ne ressentait pas que ce simple sentiment d'attirance envers Reim. Non, c'était bien plus fort que ça. C'était... il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à trouver ce mot qui faisait chavirer tant de gens. Ce sentiment si complexe et étrange ne lui correspondait absolument pas, qui plus est, il n'avait pas le droit de le ressentir. De toute manière, sa souffrance devait elle aussi être une punition pour ses crimes passés, toute comme sa cécité. Il n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre ou d'insister, pas après toutes ces personnes à qui il avait ôté la vie. Il devait accepter sa douleur et s'en contenter.

Reim posa sa main sur son bras, l'air inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas blessé, j'espère ? Pitié, Xerx, dis-moi que non, le supplia Reim, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Si je ne t'ai rien dit pendant tout ce temps, c'est parce que j'avais peur de te faire du mal...

Le concerné releva un visage rayonnant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai juste fait ça parce que tu m'attirais, voilà tout ! Je ne fais pas en faire un plat si tu ne ressens pas la même chose ! rit l'albinos.

Soulagé, Reim accompagna son rire.

- Je suis vraiment stupide, parfois, soupira-t-il.

- Je te rassure, il n'y a pas que parfois~ ! fanfaronna Emily.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas gentil, Xerx, grogna le brun.

- L'ai-je été un jour ? sourit Break.

Reim lui rendit son sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait derrière la façade de son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer ce visage-là, alors il en serait ainsi. Xerxes passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux courts du brun et les ébouriffa, guettant une réaction. Mais comme elle ne vint pas, il fut soulagé et put constater que son meilleur ami avait définitivement et rapidement passé l'éponge.

Les deux hommes s'empoignèrent mutuellement leurs mains droites comme pour sceller de nouveau leur amitié.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans encombre et les sentiments de Xerxes semblaient se faire oublier dans un coin reculé de son cœur, mais c'était sans compter sur _lui_.

Là, juste devant lui, alors qu'il venait d'entrer nonchalamment dans le bureau de Reim, comme à son habitude, il venait de surprendre un langoureux échange. Un homme était collé à Reim comme une sangsue répugnante et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Il se détourna un instant, avant que toute son assurance rejaillisse d'un coup, comme par miracle, et une violente envie d'embrasser Reim prit Break. Il n'en avait pas le droit et ils venaient de clore ce dérapage, mais malgré tout, son égoïsme et son égocentrisme ressortait plus que jamais et la phrase qu'il avait prononcé l'autre jour prenait tout son sens, désormais: "_Tu es à moi"._

Reim lui appartenait. Il devait lui obéir. C'était _son _Reim. Personne n'avait le droit de le toucher à part lui.

Une jalousie destructrice s'était emparée de tout son être.

_Comment ose-t-il... ?_

- Bas les pattes, stupide sangsue ! s'écria-t-il en séparant les deux tourtereaux.

Il écumait littéralement de rage. L'homme éclata de rire, enlaçant Reim.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas présenté ton amant, mon cher Reim ? rit l'homme.

- Pas du tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, sourit le brun en réponse. Xerx, je te présente Orion.

- Orion ? Comme la constellation ?

- Exactement. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est surtout débile~, éructa Emily.

- Arrête tes méchancetés deux minutes ! s'écria Reim, prenant un air hostile que Break ne lui connaissait pas. Cesse de te croire le nombril du monde, je ne m'intéresse pas qu'à toi ! s'exclama-t-il, sous le coup de la colère.

L'albinos serra les dents.

- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit Orion.

Sans même lui répondre, il partit d'un pas furieux et claqua la porte du bureau, terminant ainsi de mettre son ami de mauvaise humeur.

Il en avait assez de ses pitreries et de ses réactions de gamin. Quand allait-il enfin réagir comme un adulte ?

oOo

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya prestement, honteux. Il termina de défoncer son lit en projetant les couvertures un peu partout, ainsi que les oreillers, avant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans une commode en noyer. Il poussa un cri de rage, comme s'il piquait un caprice enfantin, avant de s'écrouler au sol, la tête entre les mains et sanglotant.

Jamais encore il n'avait pleuré depuis son arrivée ici. Ce qui faisait un très long moment. Pourquoi une simple histoire de cœur réussissait-elle à le mettre dans un pareil état ?

Pourtant, il savait parfaitement se maîtriser, que lui arrivait-il ?

C'était insupportable. Tout ce qu'il savait s'effondrait. Tout ça pour Reim. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit au bonheur, alors, pourquoi s'acharnait-il ?

Il poussa un soupir, tentant de calmer sa respiration saccadée et ses pleurs incessants. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, puisqu'il semblait incapable d'ignorer ses sentiments, il tenterait sa chance auprès de son Reim.

_Son Reim à lui._

oOo

Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, le torturant. _Tu es à moi. _Ces mots qu'avaient prononcés Xerxes à plusieurs reprises étaient signe que cette phrase avait un sens particulier pour l'albinos. Et cela inquiétait Reim. Il le savait capable de n'importe quoi quand il était dans cet état-là.

Même si une supposition quant au comportement du borgne avait déjà fait son chemin dans son esprit, il la refusait. Xerxes Break ? Cela semblait presque impossible. Et pourtant...

_Amoureux. Il est amoureux de moi._

Une sorte de frémissement le parcourut. Non pas d'effroi, ni de peur, encore moins de répulsion. Non, de l'envie. Une envie sauvage et primaire de jouer au dangereux mais excitant jeu auquel Xerxes avait déjà commencé à jouer. Ce jeu de la séduction et de la chasse, du chat et de la souris, un cache-cache pour adultes.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était en couple avec Orion, qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque, mais alors pourquoi vouloir rentrer dans le jeu de son meilleur ami ?

Il avait souvent entendu parler d'adultères qui avaient brisés nombre de couples. Il y en avait même eu un dans sa famille. Il s'en était toujours moqué, se demandant quel pouvait être l'idiot ayant envie d'aller voir ailleurs que son compagnon ou sa compagne, alors qu'il avait déjà tout. L'amour.

Et pourtant, il était en train de songer à Xerxes. Il avait l'envie stupide et impulsive de lui céder et de s'abandonner à lui. De lui _appartenir._

Rien qu'une nuit.

Une nuit enivrante, magique, sauvage et brutale, qui laisserait cours à la moindre des envies bestiales que les deux amants ressentiraient.

Il secoua la tête, légèrement rouge, avant de sourire d'un air rassurant à Orion qui le sondait d'un œil inquisiteur.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur ses étranges envies, l'homme de ses pensées apparut comme par enchantement - du moins, de la magie noire - et se planta devant eux, raide et impassible.

- Bonjour, dit-il froidement.

- Bonjour, répondit simplement Orion avec une pointe d'amusement.

- J'espère que tu vas bien, Xerx, tenta Reim, mais il fut brutalement coupé par Emily.

- Aller bien ? Tu me fais bien rire, petit père~ !

Et sur ce, il repartit sans un mot. Reim avait pâlit, l'air désemparé. Avant ce qu'il ressentait, avant le fait qu'il ait terriblement envie de lui et de son corps contre le sien, il était son meilleur ami. Et le fait d'être la cause de sa tristesse le rendait malheureux.

Il devait lui parler.

Et accessoirement assouvir son désir.

oOo

Quelques coups sec frappés à sa porte le firent grogner et Xerxes se retourna péniblement, tenta de relever sa tête de ses bras, allongé sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne veux voir personne à part Miss Sharon, cria le borgne.

La porte s'ouvrit et il s'attendit à se retrouver face à la demoiselle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, sauf que... il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, mais de Reim.

Une violente décharge de nature indéfinie le prit et il observa sans un mot le brun refermer soigneusement la porte à clés, puis venir s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, posant une main chaude sur son front, caressant la mèche blanche qui masquait son orbite vide.

- Je t'en prie, Xerx, cesse de me faire la tête, je ne peux pas le supporter et encore moins de te voir dans cet état, lui murmura Reim.

Il écarta sèchement la main de son meilleur ami et le toisa autant qu'il le put avec son œil quasi-aveugle.

- Tu ne portes pas de gants ? Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, c'est parce qu'Orion était dans les parages, cracha Break.

- Mais oui, c'était pour mieux le tripoter~, renchérit Emily.

Reim se crispa, avant d'avouer:

- Non, je les portais en sa présence. Si je les ai enlevés, c'est pour toi.

Xerxes releva la tête, l'air étonné.

- Pour... moi ? répéta-t-il.

- Ah mais c'est un vilain lapin que nous avons là~, fit Emily. Il a envie de vilaines choses, ricana-t-elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Reim, qui parut gêné.

- Je... Xerx, écoute-moi, c'est important.

- Je suis toute ouïe, assura l'albinos.

- Si j'accepte de passer une nuit avec toi, cesseras-tu d'être aussi désagréable avec moi ? demanda finalement Reim, hésitant.

Il savait qu'il dévoilait tout et mettait ses faiblesses à nue en déclarant ceci, car il avouait implicitement avoir envie de lui.

- Un peu, mon n'veu~ ! claironna Emily. Dis donc, tu as vraiment envie de faire des choses cochonnes, rit-elle.

Reim se colora vivement.

- A... arrête de la faire parler ! C'est toi que je veux entendre, Xerx !

Celui-ci se redressa de sa position affalée et se tint en tailleur devant lui, avant de se pencher doucement vers lui et de planter son iris de sang dans ceux ambrés de son cher et tendre Reim, tentant de discerner une dernière fois ses magnifiques yeux si doux.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, tu dois faire le premier pas, déclara Xerxes.

- C'est ce que je veux, c'est ma décision, affirma le brun.

Puis il rompit sauvagement la distance qui les séparait pour écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Elles étaient si douces et froides, tellement envoutantes...

Il enserra la taille de l'albinos de ses bras pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui et coller son corps brûlant contre celui glacé de son nouveau soupirant.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Break d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir.

Reim obéit, tandis que le borgne l'imitait et ils se dévêtirent tous les deux avec frénésie, pressés de sentir la peau mise à nue de l'autre sur la leur.

Une fois tous les vêtements négligemment jetés à terre, l'albinos bascula sur Reim, imposant clairement sa dominance, et l'embrassa avec passion, entrouvrant les lèvres pour que sa langue caresse les lèvres pleines de l'homme qu'il avait tant désiré. Mais cette fois, le brun laissa la langue passer le barrage de ses lèvres et le baiser devint plus profond, tandis que la langue de Break caressait celle de son bien-aimé et les deux organes se mêlèrent dans un ballet de chair.

Les mains d'albâtre de Xerxes glissèrent des joues enflammées de Reim pour caresser fébrilement son cou et ses lèvres suçotèrent sa pommette droite puis déposèrent un baiser volatile sur son nez avant de rencontrer à son tour son cou et sa langue se remit en action, léchant et embrassant la gorge de son amant.

Enfin, il se mit à mordiller les tétons de Reim, passant de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à sentir la peau se durcir férocement, puis il descendit de nouveau et baisa son torse, ses fins muscles bandés puis son ventre, qui frissonna sous la caresse de ses lèvres froides.

Il arriva à son organe génital, déjà dur et tendu. Il s'en amusa un instant, avant de relever la tête et de la rejeter en arrière dans un soupir d'aise, profitant de ce merveilleux instant où tout était pour lui, où Reim _était à lui._

Il se laissait faire, conscient que Xerxes adorait sa position de dominant.

L'albinos commença à caresser sa propre verge devant le regard affamé de Reim, qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Quelle torture d'être ainsi chevauché par l'être convoité, qui se caressait devant vous sans que vous ne puissiez le toucher sans risquer de le blesser dans son orgueil et sa dominance. Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Break, qui entendait les halètements précipités de son amant et qui avait deviné qu'il s'empêchait de gémir. Or, il voulait entendre sa douce voix gémir pour lui.

- Ne te retiens pas, mon Reim, je veux t'entendre me supplier de te faire l'amour, susurra le dominant dans un sourire sadique.

Aussitôt, de virulents gémissements emplirent la pièce et il sentit son amant se tordre de désir sous lui. Break continuait de se masturber, enivré du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur celui qu'il convoitait tant. Quand il sentit que son orgasme n'était pas loin, il ralentit ses mouvements, avant d'accélérer brusquement et de gémir dans sa jouissance, son sperme se répandant sur ses doigts et le ventre du pauvre Reim, emplit d'un désir bestial et inassouvi.

- Xerx... je t'en supplie, caresse-moi, gémit Reim. J'ai besoin de tes doigts sur ma peau.

L'intéressé se mordit doucement la lèvre, avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et d'appuyer son sexe humide sur le ventre éclaboussé de sperme, faisant gémir plus fort le brun, puis il lui tendit ses doigts, et sans même le demander, son amant attrapa brutalement sa main pour fourrer son index dans sa bouche et en sucer le liquide blanc qui l'humidifiait, le léchant délicatement et avec sensualité pour mieux exciter son partenaire. Puis il passa au majeur, suçant un à un tous les doigts. Xerxes hésita à lui offrir son autre main, car la sensation que lui procurait ses doigts enduis de sperme sensuellement léchés par son Reim était jouissive. Il céda finalement et lui tendit sa main gauche, qui eut droit au même traitement.

Après cela, il s'attaqua au sexe gonflé de Reim, le caressant de ses doigts lubrifiés. Puis il l'empoigna avec sauvagerie et le masturba délicatement. D'ailleurs, le brun pouvait remarquer - certes avec nombre de gémissements et de petits cris de plaisir - que l'albinos contrastait presque toujours un comportement direct avec un plus doux.

Lorsque Reim eut joui entre ses doigts, Break accompagna son long râle de plaisir d'un gémissement d'envie, puis il observa les fesses rebondies et fermes de son compagnon d'une nuit. Il avait terriblement envie de le posséder.

Et Reim avait envie de lui appartenir.

- Je veux te sentir en moi, murmura Reim, presque comme une supplique.

Xerxes se lécha les lèvres, mais il ne s'occupa pas de suite du rectum de son amant et glissa vers l'avant pour tendre son membre dressé vers la bouche avide de Reim, qui, sans hésitation, engouffra sa verge dans sa bouche chaude, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se cambrer le pourtant si maîtrisé Xerxes et lui arracha un cri de plaisir.

- D'une... han, han... certaine façon... aaaah... je suis en toi, sourit Break.

Etant donné que les lèvres et la langue de Reim étaient occupées à faire monter son compagnon de jeu au septième ciel, il ne fit que lui lancer un regard amusé, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait l'occasion d'être entièrement et jouissivement pénétré par son amant.

Le brun ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à donner un orgasme à son tendre Xerxes, et, comme il était bien parti, selon Emily - qui trouvait tout de même l'occasion d'en placer une malgré le fait qu'elle ait été misérablement jetée au sol par son propriétaire -, il s'imposait une seconde vague de plaisir.

Le brun obéit à son maître d'une nuit et se plia à ses désirs en continuant d'embrasser, de lécher et de sucer la virilité de l'albinos.

Quand un second orgasme le fit hurler de plaisir, il vacilla et tomba sur le dos, épuisé. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore rassasié de son Reim. Il avait encore plein de choses qu'il voudrait lui faire partager.

Comme il avait momentanément fermé les yeux, il était resté allongé sur le dos, les jambes négligemment écartées, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le brun, qui inséra un doigt tremblant et enduis de sperme dans l'anneau de chair qui se trouvait entre les fesses de l'albinos, qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Tu es très serré, fit remarquer Reim comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai hâte de voir si c'est ton cas, déclara son amant avec un sourire narquois.

- Je me doute bien que j'y aurais droit... à vrai dire, j'ai hâte, assura le brun, insérant un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Break.

Nouvelle douleur, nouvelle protestation.

- Soit plus doux, grogna le dominant.

Sa voix laissait clairement penser qu'il serait très brutal avec lui s'il continuait.

- Pourtant, mes doigts sont lubrifiés, protesta Reim. C'est toi qui es très étroit. Tu n'as qu'à te détendre un peu plus.

- Ma double jouissance m'a fait me contracter, c'est normal ! bouda l'albinos, mécontent que son amant ne soit pas plus perspicace.

- Hum...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il enfonça deux autres doigts dans l'anneau de chair, faisant pousser un petit cri à l'albinos.

- Je vais être rapide pour la pénétration, promit le brun en lui lançant un sourire rassurant.

- Tais-toi et... ah !

Sans même l'avertir, il retira en un éclair ses doigts et donna un violent coup de reins dans le rectum de l'albinos. Reim attendit un peu, se mouvant lentement en son amant, puis ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et devinrent rapides et fluides, tandis que l'albinos oubliait sa douleur sous les va-et-vient de son Reim.

Ses mains blanches se crispèrent sur les draps de son lit, sentant le plaisir l'envahir.

Reim sentit les jambes crispées et flageolantes de son amant, pressentant que cette position était quelque peu inconfortable pour Xerxes, et il se retira doucement, avant de le retourner et de le faire se mettre à quatre pattes, avant de saisir ses hanches et d'un nouveau coup de reins sec, pénétrer son soupirant, recommençant ses va-et-vient pour finalement arriver à un orgasme rapide et se déverser en lui, avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber, roulant sur le lit, épuisé après l'effort fourni.

Comme Break tremblait, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de leurs ébats et de ne plus être le dominant. Or, il avait horreur de ça.

Il se releva avec les forces qui lui restaient, fit se retourner Reim, écarta ses jambes, et, sans plus de cérémonie, posséda son amant comme il aurait souhaité le faire avant que celui-ci ne se décide à le pénétrer. Reim poussa un cri entre douleur et surprise, tandis que Xerxes effectuait de violentes pénétrations, ressortant entièrement sa verge avant de la replonger d'un coup brutal dans l'antre chaude de son Reim. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large et éprouvait à la fois une douleur vive et une très grande jouissance.

Quand l'albinos eut enfin atteint l'apogée du plaisir, il se retira et s'écroula sur son amant, qui le serra contre lui de ses bras réconfortants et chauds, tandis que de virulents gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, à cause de leurs sexes encore très sensibles qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Une fois calmés, ils plongèrent dans un profond sommeil réparateur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

De violents coups contre la porte réveillèrent les deux amants en sursaut et une voix leur cria de lui ouvrir. Reim pâlit violemment, abandonnant soudain son air paisible et endormi.

- Orion ! chuchota-t-il à Xerxes, l'air paniqué.

- Hum, quelle heure est-il ? se contenta de marmonner son interlocuteur d'un air peu concerné.

- Xerx ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je t'ai promis une nuit, tu as eu ta nuit, alors maintenant, tiens ta promesse !

L'albinos afficha une mine boudeuse, renfrogné.

- Tu avais l'air de bien aimer ça, pourtant~ ! s'exclama Emily du sol où elle avait été méchamment jetée.

Reim soupira et embrassa Xerxes une dernière fois. Il prolongea longtemps leur baiser, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Xerx..., murmura amoureusement le brun en s'écartant doucement, j'ai du mal à te laisser parce que... parce qu'au fond de moi, tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami, tu es comme une partie de moi, je tiens tellement à toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer... je t'en supplie, souris-moi une dernière fois.

Emu, ce qui était rare chez Xerxes, il lui sourit largement, le visage rayonnant.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que cette nuit, susurra l'albinos à son amant.

- Je voudrais juste te demander une faveur, demanda timidement le brun.

Break l'encouragea du regard.

- Je voudrais savoir si... si un de ces jours, tu voudrais bien à nouveau m'accueillir dans tes bras, chuchota Reim, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

- Bien sûr ! sourit l'albinos, jubilant.

Alors que Reim avait l'air soulagé et heureux, s'apprêtant à se lever pour se rhabiller, la main d'albâtre de son amant le retint un instant.

- S'il te plaît... je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens exactement pour moi, supplia Xerxes, l'œil brillant.

Reim l'observa un instant, se remémorant les fois où son œil voyait encore bien, tous ces regards qu'ils avaient échangés, tous ces regards complices et affectueux...

- Pour moi, tu es comme une drogue dont je ne peux pas me passer, tu es... Xerxes. Et je crois, rajouta-t-il, l'air hésitant, je crois que j'aime Xerxes, avoua-t-il.

Le concerné eut l'impression que son cœur était libéré et qu'une explosion de bonheur éclatait en son sein.

- Je t'en prie, reste avec moi, demanda Xerxes dans une dernière supplique, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Je... Orion...

- Franchement, il n'est pas grand-chose comparé à moi ! tenta de plaisanter l'albinos.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un maigre sourire à Reim, qui, finalement, ignora les cris stridents de son ancien compagnon et céda aux douces et merveilleuses suppliques de son bel amant, se blottissant contre lui, l'enlaçant tendrement.

- De toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu rester avec lui..., commença Reim.

Xerxes releva un œil curieux.

- ... parce qu'il me ressemble tellement que mon quotidien serait devenu mortellement ennuyeux, sourit Reim.

Reconnaissant, Xerxes embrassa doucement son délicieux et si gentil compagnon, incapable de l'abandonner.

Leur lien était tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas rendre malheureux son excentrique compagnon.

- Eh oh, j'existe~ ! s'impatienta Emily, toujours jonché au sol.

Les rires des deux amants résonnèrent longtemps dans la chambre baigné de la paresseuse lumière de l'aube naissante, telle leur relation à leur premier jour, baignée de doux rayons chauds et dorés.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit... huh... *petit ? Bouhaha ! Très très long !* ... moui, bref ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS et que vous avez passé un bon moment, ou du moins un petit instant qui vous aura fait oublié vos petitsgros soucis quotidiens !**

**- Eh oh, j'existe~ !**

**Quoi ? Emily ? GENIAL ! *Laissons-la dans son délire...***


End file.
